


Burning Bridges

by ilithiyarys



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 7x09/10 Role Reversal, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dating Upstead, Domestic Violence, F/M, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Speculation, Upstead, Whump, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: after getting a string of suspicious messages from her mother, hailey steps out for a bit to find out what’s going on. mid or late season 8, speculation for what might happen with hailey’s storyline with her dad. warning, this gets a little intense.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Burning Bridges

The team was just about to finish their briefing and update on their current case, when Hailey became distracted by a string of messages coming to her phone. She quietly shifted over towards her partner.

“Hey, something’s up with my mom. Just gotta take off for a bit, can you cover for me?” she whispered.

Jay was concerned by the look on her face, but trusted that she would be just fine. “Yeah, of course. Do what you need to do, just call me if you need anything,” he said quickly reaching for her forearm and rubbing it.

“Thanks,” she half-smiled, nodding.

\---

The drive back to her parents’ place wasn’t a particularly fun one. Memories of her childhood began playing in her mind like a movie that was on an endless loop. Ever since her mom had reached out to her about her father being in the hospital weeks ago, she’d been on the edge. Anything to do with her dad was an area of her life that she hoped she’d never have to revisit again, but as fate would have it, it was something she could never really get away from. As long as her mom was still with him, it would always be looming over her head.

As soon as she pulled up to the driveway she could hear the screams and cries. Her mother was in distress.

The old son of a bitch was at it again.

Hailey knew it was bullshit when her mom told her that he’d changed.

They rarely ever do. It only took one little thing to set them off again.

She sprinted out of her SUV, kicking down the front door. The blonde ran into the living room when she saw her father towering over her defenseless, nearly unconscious mother, holding her by her shirt collar with a fist drawn back.

Her mom had already taken a number of hits from the amount of blood that was dripping from her nose and the bruising that was beginning to settle in on her face.

“Hey!” Hailey shouted, launching herself into her old man. Every ounce of her being was filled with rage, trying to get her father as far away from her mother as possible. They both crashed into the wall, Hailey regaining her footing much quicker than her father. As she went to draw her gun, her father kicked her in the knee, causing her to buckle and fall and her gun to slide across the floor into the kitchen.

Her father let out a sinister laugh, regaining his footing. “Well if it isn’t our little _cop_ , welcome home honey,” he viciously kicked her in the stomach a few times, then quickly reaching down to grab her by her jacket collar, slamming his fist into her face a few times at her face before she kicked back and slid away from him.

“You son of a bitch,” Hailey panted, reeling from the blows to her ribs and face. She could taste the blood that was filling the inside of her cheek. Black dots clouded her vision. He was a lot faster and stronger with his attacks than he was before when she was younger, thanks to his ‘new and improved’ lifestyle. She pushed herself off the floor as her father slowly walked towards her, unbuckling his belt from his pants.

“That’s no way to address your father. Aren’t you happy to see your old man?”

Hailey didn’t answer, crawling backwards into the kitchen, looking around to find something to defend herself with.

He scoffed. “Unbelievable. Thirty-two years and you still haven’t learned proper manners. You will speak to me when I am speaking to you!” he shouted, drawing back his belt to whip her. Before he could get the chance, Hailey aimed a kick right at his crotch, bringing him down to his knees, quickly grabbing his belt and throwing it out of his reach.

“You’re a piece of shit,” she spat, taking the opportunity to tackle him once again. She grabbed a bowl off the counter to clock him over the head.

With every last ounce of energy Hailey had managed to muster up, she launched herself into her father one more time, sending them both crashing into the kitchen table, breaking it. She’d managed to get him onto his back, gaining the upper hand. Hailey slammed her fists into her father’s face over and over. However, her father’s quick thinking allowed for him to grab a knife that was next to him that had flown off the table, gripping it towards her. Hailey quickly blocked his arms, forcing them from reaching her body, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up her momentum.

Her father managed to flip her over again, pushing both her arms to the side with one hand, plunging the knife into her abdomen with the other.

The sheer sensation of the cold blade tearing through her body elicited a breathless, yet painful cry from her mouth. He retracted the blade from her body, a sensation so agonizing that Hailey could feel every drop of her blood slowly oozing out her the wound.

“Look what you made me do!” her father accused, still holding the knife. He began to pace around the kitchen, seeing the wake of destruction that had been left behind. Hailey’s vision was hazy, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see the butt of her gun under the counter. She slowly dragged herself towards it.

“You little bitch. Look what you’ve done!” he shouted, slowly making his way back towards her. She was close to reaching her gun when as he was about to strike one last time. Yet, two shots were fired from behind him, and her father fell to his knees. Behind him was Jay, who was still pointing his gun at her father.

“5021 George, I’ve got an officer down, an offender down, and a civilian injured - I need two ambo’s to my location immediately. I repeat, officer down!”

The brunette fell to his knees next to his partner.

“Oh God, Hailey,” he trembled, immediately placing his hand over her wound.

“Hey,” she breathed, fighting to stay awake. Blood was slowly trickling down from her nose and mouth.

Jay clenched his jaw. “I should’ve gone with you, I’m so sorry,”

“S’okay,” she slurred. “You’re here now,” 

“Just keep your eyes open, okay? Stay with me Hails, you’re gonna be fine, just stay with me,”

“Okay,” she said, as her eyelids began to droop.

“Come on Hailey, don’t do this. I’m right here babe, okay? The medics are on their way, just stay awake for me,”

She could barely stay awake at this point.

“Hailey!” Jay called again, his voice fading away.

\---

The blonde stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She could hear the sounds of various machines in the background, and the smell of disinfectant burned her nose.

She was in the hospital.

Hailey slowly moved her head to her left, spotting her boyfriend sleeping soundly on a chair right next to her, using his jacket as a blanket.

She sucked in a painful breath as she moved, alerting the sleepy brunette awake. “Hailey,” he gently greeted.

“Hi,” she whispered.

He slid the chair closer to her bedside, reaching for her hand and kissing it. “You had me so worried,”

“I’m sorry,” she tearfully apologized.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. You’re here, you’re alive. That’s all that matters to me,” he affirmed, placing his hand on the top of her head, rubbing her forehead with his thumb.

“Yeah,” she nodded, tearing up.

“It’s okay, babe. You did so good and you are so strong,” Jay affirmed, holding onto her hand. 

Hailey sucked in another breath. “How long have I been here?”

“Two days. They kept you sedated all of yesterday to let your body rest and heal. You dad did quite a number on you,” he frowned. On top of getting stabbed, she had two fractured ribs and a boxer’s fracture on her left hand from fighting her father off.

“How did you know I was in trouble?” she asked.

Jay half-smiled. “The moment you said your mom was texting you and that you needed to run, I got a bad feeling. Asked Voight if I could follow you to make sure everything was alright. And I know you don’t like it when I hover,”

Hailey interrupted him. “Jay, my father almost killed me and my mother. If you hadn’t come when you did...”

He clenched his jaw at the near possibility. He still couldn’t help but feel guilty. “I should’ve gotten there sooner,”

“Babe, don’t blame yourself, this isn’t on you. You came at the exact right time, Jay, you saved my life and my mom’s. If you hadn’t followed me, I wouldn’t be here right now,”

Jay smiled. “You know I’d follow you anywhere,”

Hailey giggled at their little saying to one another. It started as her way of letting him know that she would always have his back as his partner. She didn’t realize the weight of what it meant until now.

A few moments of silence filled the air. Just watching her giggle and smile and staring into her bright blue eyes made his heart skip a beat. He’d finally mustered up the courage to tell her something he’d been wanting to tell her for a long time.

“I love you,” he admitted, slightly enamoured by the way it rolled off his tongue so naturally. He never felt more sure about the way he felt about her than he did in this very moment. “Almost losing you made me realize how much I need you and can’t do this life without you. And I hate that it took a near-death situation for me to realize that but I am so deeply in love with you, Hailey. I don’t ever want to lose you,”

She was taken aback by her boyfriend’s vulnerability. He rarely verbalized how he felt, but he always showed her. Hailey felt the tears starting to form in her eyes - Jay Halstead really loved her.

“Jay, I love you too,” she tearfully smiled. “More than anything in this world,”

The brunette beamed, leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
